


Good morning asshole, it's ya birthday!

by KweenKevin



Series: From strangers to brothers is a long road [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I suck at dialogues so there isn't much of that, Kevin and Nicky are mentioned, Matt as well, briefly, i love them, it's their birthday so I wrote this shit, the other foxes are mentioned too, the twinyards, this is mostly a twinyards birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: A quick birthday fic for the twins. (I got the idea from the serie Skam Italia.)





	Good morning asshole, it's ya birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread bc I need a beta

When Andrew woke up, there was a sticky-note on his head. He read:  
"Goodmorning 'Drew!  
Just follow the red string and you'll see.  
Not yours and I hate you,  
Neil"  
He rolled his eyes and stood up to get coffee, when he noticed a cup of coffee sitting on the table next to his bed. He drank it in silence and couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the red string that was tied across the room. At the end he sat his mug back down and decided to follow it. 

The red string went trough the room, into the living room, under the bean bags (That's were he found a piece of metal), and out of the dorm. He followed it all the way up to the Maserati, having found 3 other pieces of metal, and climbed into the car. In the car he found a map with a route all mapped out (with red string ofcourse). He gave up rolling his eyes, seeing he had already done that too much this morning, and drove to the place.

-

Aaron woke up in the same situation as his brother, only his note read:  
"Hey babe, good morning.  
Happy birthday! I have a surprise for you! (I know you don't like gifts, don't worry) just follow the red string!  
Love you xx  
Katelyn"  
His red string led him to various places in his dorm, and in the end he ended up with 4 little weird pieces of metal.

The red string led him to Matt's truck with a note:  
"Hey bro! Happy birthday. Katelyn asked me for my truck, so she's all yours. Be careful!  
Matt"  
He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and climbed inside. On the passengers seat, he found a map, lined out with a red string, seeming to make a route. He sighed and with a little smile started the car.

-

Andrew arrived first. The location was a apartment, simple and pretty in it's own way. However, the door was locked. There was a note that said:  
"Use the metal!"  
Andrew got the 4 little pieces out of his pocket and tried fitting them together. Some of them did, but one did not fit. Also the form didn't make sense. 

That was, until Matt's truck pulled up the curb. Aaron stepped out and spared Andrew a glance before walking up the door to read the note.  
"Do you have any metal?" Andrew interrupted his brother's walk. Aaron turned around immediately. "Yes, do you...?" Andrew just walked up to his brother and demanded the metal.

Aaron handed his 4 pieces of the puzzle and quickly after, his brother had formed a key. He walked up to the door and opened the door. Inside, the red string continued. Aaron quickly follow his brother, and they ended up in the living room. On the couch were two identical presents. Ironic, thought Aaron. He walked up to them, and saw two sticky notes. His read:  
"Hey Aaron,  
How was the journey? Did you like it? I hope you like my present. Also, at the end of the day, me and Neil are coming to pick you two up. Have fun! (The fridge is filled with Kevin's biggest nightmare)  
Xxx Katelyn  
(PS: you cannot drive back, bc Matt is driving his truck away.)" Sure enough, he heard the engine start.

Andrew looked at his note:  
"Hey,  
The fridge is filled with sweets, enjoy a day with your brother. See ya 2night.  
Neil  
(PS: I'm driving the Maserati away rn.)" And then, a second car's engine started outside.

The twin opened their presents (videogames) and settled on the couch. Andrew got some pints of ice cream (of course) (if Kevin saw that fridge, he would have a heart attack) and played. They actually enjoyed themselves and by the end of the day, they weren't playing against each other, but in a team. 

Although neither of them would ever admit it, it was the best birthday they ever had.

Also, it kind of got ruined because the foxes all went out that evening and Nicky got to excited, but that was alright. Because even if the foxes were problematic, they were their family. And, even with Nicky's never ending mouth, it was the best birthday ever.

(The twins both got the other a present as well)


End file.
